


Stay

by lifnisanders



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Angst, M/M, Sherlock Angst, Tense, johnlock oneshot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifnisanders/pseuds/lifnisanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thankyou" he uttered another word.</p>
<p>"for what?" the only words that could come out from his mouth.</p>
<p>"for staying" Sherlock replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

 

It was plain night at 221B. John was on his day off and Marys also out of town for a week. He decided to just hang around at Baker Street hoping for Sherlock to take him for a case.  
Sherlock turned out to be in one of his not-interesting-and-boring case. He wonder why he's doing it though, he needs a distraction.  
Knowing that they're not going to leave the flat,John just sat on his chair reading the papers, checking out his blog. Sometimes hed go downstair to have a lil chat with Mrs. Hudson then back up again to find Sherlock still sitting with his head sunk down to the microscope.  
They barely had a conversation, as awkward as you said it. John is already used to that situation.  
The clock struck at 9 pm.

"Ah well.." John walk slowly with his both hands slippin in his trousers pockets, heading off to Sherlock at his kitchen experiment table.  
"I better be off" now hes standing next to the detective. Sherlock didnt move his head from the microscope.  
John tapped his fingers on the table.As if he was hesitate,he never want to leave the flat. He wish he could just stay longer, having Sherlock with him even tho the man sometime didnt seem to realize his presents. He likes to have him on sight, to know that he could always him protect to whatever danger they encounter.

Mary was the one who saved him, he thought. He thought he couldnt feel anymore of sentiment after Sherlocks death. The sentiment has led him to a terrible loss, it didnt even feel that hard when his parent died.

Yet, he let it all happened anyway. As long as Sherlocks with him, hes okay with that. Even though he knew it was a hopeless to get Sherlock's love, he's okay with that.

John was still facing Sherlock as hes tapping his fingers. Expecting Sherlock to say something before he left. When he faced the other way, slightly waiting. He felt a soft touch running across his fingers. A full hand gently grabbing them.

"Stay" a sound escaped from the mouth of the dark curly haired man whos still looking at the microscope.

John was speechless,he could feel his heart beating fast and his blood pumping when he heard that. What is happening? Is this even real? He froze for seconds, tryin to manage the right words to say...

"Sherlock..." he didnt move his hand from the table, keep his eye fixed on the guy he's madly in love with. He shouldnt stay, he thought. It'd ruin everything, their relationship, his relationship with Mary. He'd stuck in this emotion and wont be able to find a way out.  
Sherlock finally move his head, and looking at John. Thoroughly.

"Please" Sherlock is giving him a look. A look thats so different when he usually give him when hes begging for something in daily basis. It was not a helpless, puppy eyes look. He said that as if he was sure, firmly know and meant it for the whole world.

Sherlock pulled off his hand from Johns. Standing from his seat with his hands on the waist.  
"It's not like you have any reason to go, do you" he said as he walked to the bathroom.  
For a moment, John almost died. Hes trying to control his breath after Sherlocks closed the door. His daydreaming went wild when he thinks that Sherlock just gonna drag him up againts the wall and kiss him roughly. He smiled, embarressed at himself. That simple hand touch meant nothing. Perhaps, it was just Sherlock trying a new method of pleading.  
He was right though, theres no actual reason to go home now. Maybe a night in his old room wouldnt be all that bad for tonight.

They spent the rest evening watching all telly craps. John actually likes it when Sherlock's complaining to some stupid shows and he sometimes enjoy a chilly night like this.  
John's yawning and yes he should go to sleep right now. They said goodnight to each other and turn off the tv. As John walks upstair, he could hear Sherlock picking up his violin and start playing a piece.

Years of living with Sherlock, his playing is almost like John's lullaby every night. He took off his shirt and trouser, that white tshirt he always wear as his first article of clothing felt a lil too sticky cause of the sweat now. He rest his head to the pillow on the bed with only his boxers on, nothing has entirely changed about his room except for the clothes and stuffs thats no longer there.

He laid his back and looking up to the ceiling. Those hand touch images keep popping up in his head. It was like the most unordinary thing Sherlock has ever done to him. Having human organs in the fridge or poisonous drug in the drawer are hardly original anymore. Did that mean something else?  
He shook his head and move his body to the side, falling asleep facing the window.  
John was a very light sleeper, some nights he could just have one hour of sleep, well you know why... Tonights heat, the noise from the street were too heavy for him. Though Sherlock has stopped playin, he's nowhere near the dream land. While still strugglin with his pillow, he could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Somehow he knew it was Sherlock. He didn't bother to get up and check, he pretends to sleep as the door creaks.

"John" the voice said.  
John lift his head up, and turned his head. His whole body againts Sherlock.

"Yes, whats going on" he asked.

Without answering, Sherlock closed the door and lay his body on the bed. Next to John. His front toward his back.   
The doctor eyes opened wide, hes about to jump out of his bed when he suddenly felt it again.  
Sherlock's pointer tracing his old wound on the shoulder.

"How did it feel like?"   
John could feel Sherlocks breath on his neck.

John knew what he was asking about, he couldnt get any word out for it is the most tension moment he ever had with Sherlock.  
"Did it hurt when you got shot, John?" Sherlock spoke again, keep tracing the wound. He's looking tenderly at the back of the souldiers neck. Then he lend his forehead on to John's shoulder.

John wanted to say something back but he still couldnt.

"Thankyou" he uttered another word.

"for what?" the only words that could come out from his mouth.

"for staying" Sherlock replied, hes slowly moving his hand to John's arm and finally to his fingers. Entwined it again like before.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a song for this fic that's based from Sherlock's POV click [here](https://soundcloud.com/lifnisanders/stay-johnlock) if your guys want to hear it xx


End file.
